Crimson Fallen
by Terrorbyte TC
Summary: A young Jedi of unbelievable power has been betrayed, and fallen to the Dark Side. She seeks refuge from her pursuers on a distant, well hidden planet called Pandora. She thinks it will be a simple place, easy for her to survive. She thinks she won't be found. No-one could be more wrong... OC's POV Borderlands character base
1. Prologue: Arrival

**Crimson Fallen - Prologue – Arrival**

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is an idea I had that I decided to run with. I hope you all enjoy it. This is basically just a prologue, but also kind of a mini-chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and review and follow! They will be a fair bit longer than this in the future, don't worry. I'm not **_**that**_** lazy. ; )**

**Read on…**

* * *

I looked out through the view screen at Pandora. The holocrons had been right, this place _was_ a hellhole. Good. It would mean hiding out here would be that much easier. The Jedi would never think this primitive place was where I was hiding. I doubt even the Sith would try that hard to find me. Besides, I could sense a strong aura surrounding the planet. My power would be masked well. And it was likely I would not encounter any resistance I couldn't handle. I'd heard of silly little Bandits, and dangerous wildlife. But that was nothing to someone like me. I'd taken on two Rancors and lived. Battled Skywalker and come out victorious, and torn an Imperial starship apart at the seams without breaking a sweat.

Staying here should be fun, considering.

I landed in some open desert in the middle of a sandstorm, my ships shields protecting it from the harsh environment. I activated my sensors and scanned for life forms and possible towns or settlements, not overrun with bandits. As I waited for the continent wide scan to finish,I made my way back to my cargo hold, and selected the equipment I would need. I knew that the people here still used projectile based gunpowder weapons, and I knew they had personal shielding technology. However, neither of things worried me especially. My sabers would have no trouble with the shields, and I was planning on picking one up for myself anyway.

I pulled my robes from my wardrobe, and got dressed. They looked relatively simple. Black and red, with a nice deep hooded cloak I could shrug off when I needed to fight. Thinking about it, I wouldn't need the cloak. It was better if people could recognise who and what I was. I put on my armour, with my sabers and holo on my belt, and made sure they were secure. Looking in the mirror, I saw the long, fading scar across my left eye and cheek. Even with my long, dark brown hair and fringe, it stood out like a sore thumb. I would not forget why I had to be here. Ever.

Putting some supplies in a backpack, and swinging it over one shoulder, I made my way back to the bridge to see the results of the scan. They weren't exactly encouraging. Apparently there were only two or three actual towns not Bandit controlled. The first on the list was Sanctuary, home to a rebel force that recently defeated a major corporation that tried to take over the planet. Sounded promising. I would head there, but on my way, I would stop at the town of New Haven. It apparently had a much smaller, less dangerous population. It would be my first stop. Should only take a few minutes to get there anyway.

I let the nav program take care of the flight, as I watched the dusty landscape roll past beneath me. I saw small rickety settlements here and there, some rock formations, a few wind turbines and such. It was a lonely, desolate place.

It suited me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the start of something that should be fun to read, and fun to write.**

**Review, follow and all that jazz, if you please. :)**

**~Terrorbyte~ **


	2. Welcome to Pandora

**Crimson Fallen – Chapter 1 – Welcome to Pandora**

**A/N: Hello guys. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because here's another one. If you have read my story More Than a Vault Hunter in the Borderlands section, then you can rest easy knowing I'm definitely following this one through to the end. Just like The First... So yeah…**

**Review Reply:**

**Thom7960: It sounded like a good mix to me too, that's why I decided to give it a try. :P**

**And thanks to EternalKnight219 for the first chapter favourite. You rock. :D**

**Read on…**

* * *

I landed on the outskirts of New Haven, setting down behind a mound of trash. I activated the ships cloaking device, and double checked my equipment. Everything was in order, my holo was connected to the planets ECHO system, and my ships interplanetary communications too, armour was in working order, and now all I needed was some of the local favourites. Most prominently, a shield. Even the most powerful person around could be taken out by a stray bullet if they weren't protected. Unfortunately for me, any bullets heading my way probably weren't going to be accidental. And they sure as hell wouldn't be alone.

I began making my way toward the town, taking care to not trip or get lost among the endless trash. The whole thing reminded me a little of Raxus Prime. Except here there weren't any Rodians trying to 'salvage' all my belongings. Stupid little green freaks. For future reference, they aren't so bold when they have a few thousand volts of lightning coursing through every inch of their body. That kind of thing changes people, makes them suddenly a lot more cooperative. I wondered if I would need the same sought of tactics here on Pandora. I thought I would try to do things a little more cleanly, get a good reputation with the people in power. Torture has its uses, but sometimes…. friends go further than threats. Sometimes.

As I clambered up a rather large pile of debris, I began hearing something coming from over the rise. Slowing down, I peeked out from behind some of the rubbish, and got my first glance at the infamous bandits of Pandora. There was a group of maybe five or six standing in the middle of a clearing, with a rather muscly guy yelling at the rest in a deep, gruff, probably steroid enhanced voice. The buildings that surrounded the clearing were sloppy, at best. Basic huts made from tin and old scraps held together with rope or what looked like some kind of animal's entrails. Now I will admit, _that_ was nasty.

I watched from my vantage point as the big one yelled in the face of one of the smaller guys in the group. What I did find interesting, was that each of the bandits had a mask or head covering of some sort on. The slab of meat had a spiky metal plate over his face, no hair, and a bare chest, obviously intended to show off his various muscles. The effect was intimidating, if you didn't know all the weaknesses in having muscles the size of your head. He probably had the worst flexibility I'd seen since I had fought some first year padawan when I escaped the Jedi temple. And that was bad enough.

To be truthful, that hadn't been much of a fight. Little idiot just ran straight at me, swinging like a madman. To be fair to him, I had just killed his master and who I think may have been his best-friend. But that was beside the point. I mean, this…. idiot just held his saber back over his head as he charged me. I couldn't have asked for a better opening. In fact, I almost tripped him so we could have some sought of actual duel, but I was short on time, so I sidestepped and cut him in half as he went past me. Simple, and highly effective. Losing their legs puts most people out of a fight. Permanently.

I returned my attention to the bandits as the 'conversation' heated up. The big guy shoved the smaller guy to the ground, and pulled a rifle from his back, aiming it at the other guy's head. Immediately the bandits that had otherwise been uninvolved in the conversation drew their own weapons, and took aim at mister muscles. The bandit who had been knocked down stood up slowly, nursing a sore ankle. Drawing a pistol from his hip, he walked up to the group again, and they all seemed to be talking. Talking, and highly distracted. I thought it was about time I made my first appearance to the people of Pandora.

Climbing up over the last of the junk, I began walking down the hill toward the group. They didn't notice me, until I may as well have been part of the original standoff. I stood a few metres away, waiting for one of them to recognise that I was even there. After a few seconds of them still talking about some stupid incident with a guy called Jack, I cleared my throat. Their heads turned to me almost straight away, and I stood there, relaxed as I waited for one of them to say something. I knew they wouldn't shoot first; it just didn't seem to suit their style. Well, what I had seen of it anyway.

Apparently I was wrong. A second after they saw me, the big guy yelled, "Get her!" and the shooting began. I sighed mentally as I unlatched my dual sabers, and the dark purple blades extended. A bullet skimmed off my armour, and I snarled as I ran forward into the fray. These… simpletons would learn a harsh lesson from attacking me.

I started with the big guy, taking him out would weaken the morale of the others, making them that much easier to take care of. Sprinting straight at him with my sabers spinning at my sides, I closed the distance between him and I quick enough that he had no chance. Using the momentum from the spins, I sliced my sabers up through his torso, separating his left from his right in one smooth motion. I kept my sabers spinning, and myself moving as I turned to find my next victim.

The three bandits had grouped together behind a railing or fence of some sort. Seriously, I couldn't help but laugh to myself at how stupid these guys were. I had sabers, they were close together. One plus one is two. With a ferocious grin on my face, I ran at them, the bullets whistling past me, and the sounds of the guns in my ears. I felt a few bullets skim me, but my armour protected me from any real damage. When I was within a few metres of the group, I reached out with my right hand, and gripped one of the bandits with the Force, before throwing him into his companion opposite him. That scared the last guy bad enough that he turned to run, but I caught him around the throat, crushed it, and let his body drop to the ground.

I focused my attention back on the remaining pair, and as they tried to untangle themselves from each other, stabbed my sabers through ones chest. He dropped, and the dead weight held the other bandit down rather conveniently. With a smirk, I pulled the last bandit to his feet, and held him in front of me, gripping his throat between my fingers. I looked at the glowing lights that were the eyes of his mask, and asked him in an impressively normal voice, "Which way to New Haven?"

His hands were shaking like crazy, but he pointed over his left shoulder to a road. I looked it over for a second before saying, "Which way along the road, and how far?" I relaxed my grip on his throat just enough that he would be able to reply.

"Left, and about a kilometre, I guess. Who are you?" He spluttered, with barely enough air.

I began to laugh as I held him there. I don't know what it was, but that question made me feel so…. powerful. My laughter spluttered and died like an old engine as I looked him in the eye, and said,

"My name is Alyssa Nightwing. And you. Will. Fear. Me."

With that, I sent a jolt of lightning into his neck, before dropping the nearly dead and very unconscious bandit to the ground. He would remember what had happened here, and tell the other bandits. And the word would spread to the people of Pandora. All the people. Some would hear it and want to meet me, some would hear it and want to kill me.

There's a new kid in town, and she is going to kick your ass.

* * *

**Well, that was fuuun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh, and you should totally spread the word about this story, and the others in the crossover section. :D**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**~Terrorbyte~**


End file.
